


【盾冬】Honeysuckle

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 深夜來放個糟糕的PwP（）天雷慎入（光是警告就很雷，怕被雷就不要往下看了，謝謝（毆標題是雙關語，合起來是植物的忍冬，分成兩個單字就是蜂蜜跟哺乳（也就是說這是一篇很會忍的冬冬為了讓生病的史蒂夫早點好起來，產乳給他吃的甜肉（二戰時期的盾冬，有非雙性非ABO非改造的男性產乳描述（正確來說是本篇主題XD）事實上，自然環境下只要達到條件，男性也是會產乳的，這篇裡的理由主要是來自於吧唧心理強烈的自我暗示加上對史蒂夫的愛。然後史蒂夫病得很厲害（雙重意思），吧唧軟萌甜得不得了（雙重意思）不小心寫了一萬二千多字，能吃再慢慢看吧～＿＿＿





	1. Chapter 1

二次世界大戰的歐陸戰場，義大利與瑞士的邊陲地帶外的森林空地內，有一處盟軍臨時搭建的軍營。

咆哮突擊隊的隊員們在巴恩斯中士的指揮率領下，剛順利完成偵查九頭蛇基地任務，風塵僕僕地回到營地內後。

「大家都辛苦了，各自休息吧，我先去向隊長報告這次獲得的資料。」

才剛回到駐紮的營區內，巴奇就匆匆跟隊員們交代了幾句話，背著愛用的狙擊槍，臉色相當凝重地快步朝著美國隊長的營帳前進。

「喔，巴奇你也辛苦了，」目送巴奇快步遠離的身影，杜根揮了揮手，喊道，「幫我們跟隊長說聲，希望他早日康復。」

「謝了，我會的！」

一心只想著趕緊去看看史蒂夫情況的巴奇只是揮了揮手，頭也不回地喊著，加快了往史蒂夫的營帳邁進的速度，頭也不回的離開了現場。

看著巴奇消失在盡頭，杜根聳了聳肩，看向一旁同樣身為咆哮突擊隊成員的法沃斯。

「我說，巴奇的指揮調度真心不輸給隊長，要不是他因為太過於擔心隊長老是恍神射偏，這次的任務也可以堪稱完美。」

一向沉默的森田看著巴奇離去的方向，難得開口說出了心裡的感慨，「誰都沒想到美國隊長也會生病。」

「那應該說是生病還是中毒……」

「畢竟他也是人，」法沃斯點起了一根菸，緩緩吐出一口煙霧，像是在回想似地抬起頭，「聽說隊長在接受血清實驗之前是個病秧子，巴奇從小跟他一起長大，就像兄弟一樣，會擔心也是無可厚非。」

「也是，而且隊長還是為了救他才掉進培養皿裡。」杜根點了點頭，腦海裡浮現起了兩天前那一場意外事故。

原本咆哮突擊隊自從組成之後，負責在前方帶領隊員衝鋒陷陣的人一直都是美國隊長，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，只有在某些特殊狀況下，史蒂夫無法親自指揮時，才會交付平時在他近側輔佐的巴恩斯中士代為領導。

大部分時候，史蒂夫都是因為戰略或是政治因素而必須暫時離開，那種狀況下的巴奇所展現出的指揮能力並不會遜於史蒂夫。

但是這次的情況跟以往都不一樣，由於滿腦子都在擔心史蒂夫，導致巴奇的心理處於非常糟糕的狀態，但他依然想辦法代替臥病在床的史蒂夫順利完成了應盡的責任。

一切都要回到兩天前，當史蒂夫一如往常地率領咆哮突擊隊前往殲滅納粹的生化武器工廠時，守著史蒂夫後方的巴奇在史蒂夫用盾牌擋下了火箭筒的攻擊時，因為衝擊力道一腳踩空，差點從三米高的金屬空橋上摔入下方開放式的巨型培養皿內。

雖然史蒂夫眼明手快抓住了巴奇的手將他甩回空橋上，但自己卻因為反作用力，伴隨著巴奇撕心裂肺的叫喊著他名字的聲音，整個人掉落了培養皿內。

要不是其他人趕緊架住了巴奇，看他那副焦急擔心得幾乎都要哭出來的模樣，只怕他就會當場跟著跳了下去。

幸好培養皿本身並不深，裡頭的液體也大概在史蒂夫的胸口位置，所以他自己很快就從裡頭爬了出來。

緊接著史蒂夫立刻高聲制止了為了關心而衝向自己的巴奇，以免他因為接觸到自己身上的毒素而中毒，然後匆匆交代了幾句後就先離開工廠。

當巴奇他們完成任務回到營地，接到醫務官報告史蒂夫昏迷不醒時，巴奇臉色之慘白，甚至讓人擔心他是不是也會當場昏厥過去。

不知幸還是不幸，那個培養皿裡所放置的是蓖麻毒素提煉前的溶液。

蓖麻毒素是自然界中最毒的物質，雖然不會傳染給別人，但是毒性非常強，即使只是提煉前的原料，掉進如此大量溶液的要是一般人類的話，恐怕即使是透過皮膚吸收也會當場毒發身亡。

在聽到醫務官用一副敬佩的語氣說著，『美國隊長不愧是超級士兵，在想辦法用清水沖去沾染自身的有毒溶液後還跟我們解釋過後才昏迷過去』時，幾乎要把下唇咬出血來的巴奇只是低頭沉默許久，才看著躺在病床上沉睡的史蒂夫，低聲說了一句『因為他是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。』

巴奇帶著心疼、自責跟驕傲的語氣有些顫抖，讓杜根至今依然印象深刻。

雖然一天後史蒂夫就醒了過來，但在高燒未退，咳嗽症狀明顯的情況下，巴奇堅持要他好好休息，因此史蒂夫指示將所有的指揮調度都暫時交給巴奇代為處理，在自己的營帳內休養。

在大部分人都為史蒂夫高強的痊癒能力嘖嘖稱奇，甚至還打算對外宣傳美國隊長百毒不侵的時候，巴奇卻擔心史蒂夫擔心得整個人都心神不寧。

也許別人眼中近乎超人的美國隊長，在巴奇眼裡就只是個名為史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的普通男人而已吧。

想著巴奇雙眼下方明顯的黑眼圈，杜根也跟法沃斯借了一根菸，看著手中菸冒出的煙霧飄散在藍天中。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

站在美國隊長專屬的營帳外，巴奇伸出了手，但才剛要碰到就停留在半空中微微顫抖了起來，蹙起的眉心將他內心的惶恐表露無遺。

明知道史蒂夫已經沒什麼大礙，但他就是害怕，打從心底害怕掀開營帳，看到史蒂夫躺在床上閉著眼睛，一動也不動的模樣。

盡管心裡明白自己只是杞人憂天，史蒂夫現在已經是擁有了強韌肉體的超級士兵，不再是過去那個動不動就臥病在床的瘦弱小子，但他就是無法不去擔心，不去心疼。

就算大家都說史蒂夫是美國隊長，有超乎常人四倍的強大體能，但他還是會因為毒素的侵蝕而發燒、咳嗽、呼吸困難，也會受傷疼痛，但巴奇比誰都清楚，史蒂夫從來不會示弱。

不管再痛再累再辛苦，史蒂夫都將一切隱藏了起來，所以，巴奇能替史蒂夫所做的，就只有默默地陪在他身邊，在他有所需求時，毫不猶豫地奉獻出來。

想到這裡，心亂如麻的巴奇下意識地揪住了胸前的衣物，像是想藉此壓抑下胡亂跳動的心臟。

「……進來吧巴奇，我等你好久了。」

就在這時候，營帳內傳來了低沉而有力的聲音，一點都不像中毒的患者。盡管史蒂夫的音量其實不大，卻足以令巴奇身軀一震，連忙掀起了帳門往裡頭踏了進去。

以個人的營帳來說算是相當寬敞的空間裡，穿著簡便服裝的史蒂夫正坐在床上，金色的短髮也梳理整齊，一臉嚴肅地快速打量著巴奇的模樣，直到確認巴奇毫髮無傷才開口詢問。

「任務順利完成了？你沒受傷吧？」

看到巴奇點頭，史蒂夫才露出了微笑，「那就好……」

巴奇也因為史蒂夫看起來狀況很不錯，心情輕鬆了不少，放鬆了肩膀的緊繃，一邊走向史蒂夫，一邊問：「你怎麼樣了，有沒有好一些？」

「不只一些，我好很多了，燒也已完全退了，就是喉嚨還有點不舒服……咳咳！」

「史蒂夫！」

看到史蒂夫彎起腰劇烈咳嗽的模樣，巴奇驚嚇得立刻加快了腳步衝到了床邊，坐到了史蒂夫身旁，輕輕拍撫著他的背，並熟練地拿起一旁桌上的水壺到了一杯水後遞到他面前。

「謝謝你，巴……」

接過了水杯，史蒂夫喝下了一口水，緩和了喉嚨的乾癢後，抬起頭才剛想要道謝，但眼前巴奇的臉卻讓他心跳瞬間停止。

好一會，恢復正常的史蒂夫輕輕地將巴奇擁入懷中，柔聲安慰，並舉起右手伸到巴奇的眼前。

「我沒事……這只是殘留毒素的後遺症，等代謝掉後就會好了……所以，你別哭。」

直到史蒂夫溫柔地抹去從自己眼中滑落的溫熱液體時，巴奇才發現自己不知何時流下了眼淚。

其實史蒂夫過去曾經罹患肺結核，照理說他應該習慣看見史蒂夫咳嗽的模樣，但或許是因為這是史蒂夫成為超級士兵後第一次在巴奇面前咳嗽，更何況……

「……都是因為我……你才會……」

要不是為了救巴奇，史蒂夫就不會摔進滿是蓖麻毒素的培養皿裡。

但史蒂夫只是搖了搖頭，加強了摟住巴奇肩膀的力道，正色道：「不，巴奇，如果不是因為盾牌反彈的衝擊力，你就不會差點摔下去，而且我很慶幸摔下去的是我。」

只要想起當時的場景，史蒂夫就依然心有餘悸，幸好摔下去的是擁有超級血清的自己，要是換成巴奇……

光是想像那個可能的後果，一股惡寒就從史蒂夫的腳下竄起。

幸好，巴奇現在平安無事地坐在自己身旁。

「感謝艾斯金博士的超級血清，」史蒂夫笑了笑，將右手舉到巴奇面前，握了又放，傳達著自己拳頭的力量，「你看，我的力氣已經恢復了，比起從前……三不五時就臥病在床，這次只不過是很小很小的意外，大概明天就會完全康復。」

「那就好……」握住了史蒂夫的手，確認他不再發燒，也沒有流汗，力氣也很大，巴奇才鬆了一口氣。

簡短地匯報了此次任務的結果後，巴奇抬頭看向史蒂夫微笑望著自己的臉，有些緊張又有些期待地低下了頭，抿了抿唇，輕聲問道：「……你躺了一整天了吧，餓不餓？有沒有想要吃什麼？跟我說，我來想辦法準備。」

聽到巴奇的詢問，史蒂夫的微笑更加燦爛了，故作一副認真思考的模樣，然後伸出左手撈起了巴奇掛在胸前的狗牌，低沉著嗓音，「……我以前每次生病，你都會給我吃的東西，我好想念那個美味。」

雖然早就有心理準備，也是自己所期待的答案，但史蒂夫微笑著望著自己的眼神中所隱含的炙熱，還是讓巴奇心臟漏跳了一拍。

「……嗯……」手放到了自己的胸前，巴奇雙頰上飄起了紅暈，將眼神飄向營帳門口，蠕動著嘴唇，「可是……要是有人突然闖進來……而且好久沒有給你吃了，不知道還有沒有辦法……」

「不用擔心，本來沒有緊急狀況，我這裡除了你以外都不會有人來，更何況這幾天我都在休養，不會有人來打擾。」

說著，史蒂夫低頭在巴奇熱烘烘的臉頰上吻了一下，然後張開嘴輕輕含住了他發紅的耳朵，享受著他身軀的顫動，輕聲低語：「至於你有沒有辦法……我們可以一起試試看。」

在史蒂夫咬著巴奇的耳朵，有意無意地拉起並放開他胸前的狗牌，冰涼的金屬片順著領口滑過巴奇兩胸間那充滿魅惑的溝渠時，奇妙的刺激使得巴奇身軀一顫，整個人像是要燒起來似的發燙。

「唔……好、好吧……」

雖說巴奇是個頂天立地的男子漢－－不，正是因為巴奇是個男人，所以才對接下來他們要進行的行為更加感到羞恥。

因為他所要做的，是正常情況下，一個普通男性不可能做到的事。

好不容易壓下了羞恥心，巴奇站起身手忙腳亂地解開了深藍外套，然後用雙手掀起了自己的墨綠色上衣，一同放到了一旁的桌上後，轉向史蒂夫，雙手覆在胸下，將自己赤裸的胸膛展示在他面前。

以男性來說，巴奇的胸部相當豐滿，充滿彈性的健康色澤，兩側圓形的乳暈上已有些微凸起的乳頭呈現漂亮的赭紅，吊著鏈子的狗牌躺在微微凹陷的雙乳間，隨著有些急促的呼吸而上下起伏。

緊張、羞恥、期待、興奮跟不安，這些都讓巴奇心臟狂亂的跳動著，感受著史蒂夫停留在自己胸前的火熱視線，巴奇不只是臉，連身軀都因羞恥跟興奮而發燙，忍不住舔了舔唇瓣。

津津有味地欣賞著許久不曾如此近距離仔細觀看的巴奇胸脯的史蒂夫很快就發現到，巴奇胸前的肌膚比起剛重逢時異常地光滑柔軟，就像是……

「……你是不是早就想讓我吃了？胸毛剃得那麼乾淨……」將手覆上巴奇的胸口，史蒂夫揚起了眉，故作驚訝地撫摸著巴奇觸手生溫，既結實卻又柔滑軟嫩的胸肉，玩味著掌心中的柔軟，「是不是還自己按摩過了？」

史蒂夫訝異的語氣讓巴奇的臉紅得幾乎都要滴出了血，因為他知道史蒂夫說得一點都沒錯，昨天晚上，巴奇就自己剃去了胸口的毛髮，並做了胸部按摩，一切只為了做好準備－－餵自己的奶給史蒂夫。

這樣奇特的行為並不是第一次，過去每次史蒂夫生病時，巴奇都會給史蒂夫吃的東西，就是從他自己胸脯所分泌出來的乳汁。

盡管巴奇的確是個貨真價實的男性，胸部也與正常男子無異，但他的胸部的確可以產乳，只為了授乳給史蒂夫。

一切都是在史蒂夫罹患了肺結核之後發生的。

小時候注射過疫苗的巴奇有對結核病菌的抵抗力，不用擔心會被傳染，所以他幾乎每天都前往史蒂夫的家裡照顧他。

看著史蒂夫苦於咳嗽症狀，一天比一天衰弱的模樣，過於擔心史蒂夫的巴奇急著想要讓史蒂夫能快速補充豐富的營養，好抵禦病菌。

從書上看到牛奶是對肺結核病患最佳的營養必需品後，巴奇就一心只想著讓史蒂夫喝到新鮮乾淨又營養豐富的牛奶，。

但當時還未完全脫離經濟大蕭條，牛奶是相當昂貴的消耗品，別說是史蒂夫了，巴奇家都很難喝到。

就連躺在床上時巴奇滿腦子都在想著要怎麼才能讓史蒂夫每天都能喝到牛奶，想到最後，巴奇得出了一個結論－－既然買不到，那就自己產乳給史蒂夫喝。

雖然巴奇曾經在史蒂夫面前脫口而出喝我的奶吧這種話，但那時候巴奇倒沒真想要自己產乳給史蒂夫喝，畢竟他可是個男孩子，又沒有懷孕，哪來的奶可以給史蒂夫吃？

不過，後來巴奇翻閱了許多醫學相關的書籍，都表示了既然男性也會有乳頭，也就是說有乳汁的出口，那麼只要想到正確的方法，分泌乳汁並非不可能的事。

而且某本奇特的科普書中記載著，的確曾經有過愛的奇蹟－－英國的貧困家庭中，妻子難產生下兒子就過世的丈夫為了初生的嬰兒，竟然從自己的胸部分泌出了乳汁，並將孩子健康地哺育長大。

既然有過案例，那麼只要每天想著自己能夠產乳給史蒂夫吃，並按摩胸部疏通管道，自己應該也可以分泌出乳汁。

於是想到就去做的巴奇開始每晚睡前都按摩自己的胸部，試著擠壓出奶來。

在巴奇每晚的努力不懈之下，或許是因為巴奇對史蒂夫的愛引發了奇蹟，某一天晚上，他又躺在床上擠壓自己的胸部時，很驚喜地發現自己鼓起的乳頭上竟滲出了帶著些許澄黃的乳白色液體，巴奇趕緊伸手沾了一些送入自己嘴中嚐嚐看味道。

沒錯，是奶水的味道！不知道是否因為是初次泌乳，感覺有些濃稠，帶點淡淡的甜味，嚐起來還不賴。

於是興奮不已的巴奇隔天就向史蒂夫報告了這件事，還掀開了自己的衣服，要史蒂夫立刻品嘗。

現在每當回想起來，巴奇就為自己的舉動羞恥得只想挖個地洞鑽進去。

但史蒂夫雖然剛開始相當訝異－－想想也是理所當然，要是你最好的男性友人，有一天突然興匆匆地露出胸膛，要你吃他的奶，不訝異的人才奇怪－－但並沒有任何厭惡的表現，而且很快就大方地接受了巴奇的好意，吸吮巴奇的乳汁。

第一次被史蒂夫吸奶的感覺巴奇還記得很清楚，那是種奇妙的麻癢感，雖然在史蒂夫吸太大力的時候會有點疼，但總體來說還蠻舒服的。

而且看著史蒂夫吃起來好像真的覺得很美味的樣子，巴奇就覺得心滿意足，所以在那之後，巴奇幾乎天天都用自己的奶給史蒂夫補充營養，即使是在史蒂夫肺結核痊癒之後，只要史蒂夫不舒服，巴奇的乳房就會自發性地脹奶，然後巴奇就會獻上自己的乳汁供史蒂夫盡情吸吮。

當然，像授乳行為這般如此親密的肉體接觸，對於血氣方剛的兩位少年郎來說，自然會引發出性慾，伴隨而來的，自然就是性的初體驗。

由於擔心史蒂夫的身體，所以從第一次嘗試性愛開始，接納的那方就一直都是巴奇。

盡管身為男性卻像個女性一樣雌伏於比自己瘦弱的男性底下，但說起來巴奇都能產乳給史蒂夫吃了，張開雙腿將史蒂夫的陰莖迎入體內什麼的，似乎也不算難以接受的事了。

老實說，本該是排泄的器官卻被插入，史蒂夫的老二跟他的體型相比又算是相當碩大，兩個青澀少年的技術也不能算很好，因此盡管每次做愛時也會感到快感，但同時伴隨而來的還有無法忽視的疼痛。

但能從自己內部感受到史蒂夫的熱、能用這雙眼睛近距離的看到史蒂夫因為自己而感到快樂，對巴奇來說就足以感到心滿意足。

甚至有時候，巴奇還會一邊授乳給史蒂夫，一邊扭動著腰臀用下身吞吐著史蒂夫的陰莖，互相追求著歡愉的快感。

他們在布魯克林時有過數不清的交合，卻從來沒有對彼此說過什麼愛的告白，不過就算他們之間的關係以旁人的眼光來看，可能會用淫亂或是靡爛來形容，但他們自己知道，與彼此的結合不只是單純的釋放性慾，更多的，是對彼此的一種依戀。

於是這樣曖昧又縱欲的肉體關係一直持續到了巴奇從軍為止。

雖然現在他們已經在軍中重逢，也依舊像過去那般親密友好，但他們卻沒再碰觸過彼此。

即使兩人私底下時常會有親密交流的時候，卻從沒有提起過那些過往，就好像他們之間從來沒發生過那些羞於啟齒的荒唐情事。

倒不是說他們有刻意迴避對方，只是他們的身分不再是普通平凡的布魯克林少年，史蒂夫還是萬眾矚目的美國隊長，凡事都必須謹慎思考過後再行動，不能再像單純的少年時代那樣衝動，任由感情奔放。

而且由於史蒂夫變得相當健壯，不再生病虛弱，自然巴奇也不需要授乳給他補充營養，所以巴奇有時難免會感到有些失落，所以他忘了一件事－－就像史蒂夫的存在對自己有多重要一樣，對史蒂夫來說，自己的重要性也是無可比擬的。

重要到當巴奇遭遇到危險時，史蒂夫第一時間的反應會是不顧一切，即使犧牲自己也要拯救巴奇。

當看著史蒂夫掉入培養皿時、當看著在病床上昏睡的史蒂夫時、巴奇只感到自己的心臟彷彿被撕裂開來，直到看到終於睜開雙眼的史蒂夫對著自己微笑的那一剎那，巴奇突然領悟到－－啊，他好愛、好愛史蒂夫。

他可以從史蒂夫凝視自己的眼神中看出，他也一樣愛著自己，所以，不需要什麼語言、也不需要什麼愛的告白。

就算沒有任何語言足以說明清楚他們之間的關係，也無所謂，其實打從一開始就不需特意界定彼此的關係，只要順著情感跟本能去感受對方的體溫，這樣就足夠了。

就在巴奇為了從強烈的羞恥心中逃開而胡思亂想的時候，史蒂夫在胸膛上游移的雙手同時捏上了他的乳頭。

「啊！」

瞬間，猶如電流般的刺激從胸前傳來，巴奇忍不住身軀一顫，發出了一聲高亢的驚呼。

巴奇如同從前一般敏感的反應讓史蒂夫嘴角揚起了笑意，將兩旁柔軟的乳頭連同巴奇的乳暈包覆在自己的掌心內，溫柔地撫柔，同時扭轉著雙手的食指跟大拇指，變換各種角度跟力道，忽重忽輕地揉捏著。

許久沒有被碰觸到的胸部相當地敏感，在史蒂夫的愛撫下，巴奇原本平坦的乳暈微微鼓脹了起來，而正中央被史蒂夫不斷捏在指腹把玩的小小肉粒更是突起硬挺，紅得更加鮮艷，彷彿在誘惑著史蒂夫一親芳澤。

於是史蒂夫接受了邀約，彎腰低頭，將臉湊到了左方鼓脹顫抖的小小突起，先是伸出舌頭，用舌尖輕輕舔了上去。

乳尖被濕暖舌肉舔過的酥麻感讓巴奇的呼吸一滯，舔著眼前微微顫抖的乳頭，史蒂夫的左手也不忘繼續挑弄著另一邊的突起，兩邊同時傳來的快樂讓巴奇忍不住伸手抱住了史蒂夫的背，縮起身子，將呻吟咬在唇裡。

貼身感受到巴奇渾身都在微微打顫，史蒂夫一邊繼續手口的動作，一邊抬起了眼，看到巴奇蹙著眉，濕漉漉的眼眸半睜著，雙頰泛著紅暈，髮絲貼合在汗濕的額頭上，輕咬著紅潤的下唇，隱忍著快感的模樣，史蒂夫心下一盪，強烈的情動翻湧而上。

巴奇總是這樣，輕而易舉地就挑起史蒂夫刻意隱藏在內心深處，黑暗而深沉的慾望，讓史蒂夫不知該拿他怎麼辦才好，索性任由衝動驅使，張開了嘴，含住了微微顫抖的艷紅肉粒。

「唔……！」

極度敏感的乳頭被含在濕熱溫軟的口腔內，一瞬間強烈的快感流過全身，讓巴奇猛地弓起了身子，還好他剛才看到史蒂夫的動作就已經先用手背抵在自己的唇上擋住了呻吟，不然搞不好會有人聽到他的呻吟。

但是當史蒂夫大力吸吮著巴奇的乳頭時，蘊含著情慾的甜膩呻吟還是忍不住從被唾液弄濕的唇間流洩而出。

「啊……嗚……嗯啊……」

酥酥麻麻的快樂一陣一陣地伴隨著史蒂夫的吸吮傳達而來，巴奇無法不顫抖著身子，沉浸在舒服的快感下。

沒多久，在史蒂夫忘我的吸吮按揉下，巴奇感覺到自己被玩弄得又紅又腫的胸脯內，似乎有什麼脹脹的感覺，脹得甚至有些發疼，麻麻刺刺的感覺慢慢往乳尖集中，然後，忽然間，一股溫熱的汁液從巴奇的乳頭緩緩流出，並被史蒂夫吸入口中。

許久未曾嚐到的甜美液在口中擴散開來，美妙的滋味讓史蒂夫心下一陣興奮，滾動著喉頭，嚥下了奶水之後，抬起頭吐出口中沾染著白色乳汁的肉粒，另一邊的乳頭上，在史蒂夫的揉捏擠壓下慢慢滲出的乳白色的液體，滑過了史蒂夫的手背，在上頭流下了白色的水線。

「……你看，這不就出來了？」

「唔……」

史蒂夫的唇貼在巴奇的左胸上，一邊低笑著，一邊用指腹按壓著巴奇滲奶的乳頭，白色的汁液從紅腫的乳珠不斷流淌而出，弄濕了史蒂夫骨節分明的手，如此情色又羞恥的畫面讓巴奇低垂著頭，臉紅得不像話。

舔了舔染白了自己嘴邊的乳汁，史蒂夫發自內心讚嘆道：「你的奶水還是跟以前一樣那麼甜、那麼好吃。」

由於史蒂夫語氣略顯誇張，巴奇忍不住笑出了聲，拋開了羞恥心，抱住史蒂夫，將他的頭捧向自己滲奶的乳頭前，輕輕說道：「喜歡就多吃點，這些全都是你的……」

沒錯，巴奇的一切都是他的，只屬於他的。

從很早以前開始，史蒂夫對巴奇的感情就近乎扭曲，但為了不傷害巴奇，本來史蒂夫打算一輩子隱藏起來，只要能永遠在一旁看著巴奇開開心心地笑著就夠了。

但是，當巴奇興奮地脹紅了臉，掀開了上衣露出奶香四溢的飽滿胸脯跟自己說，為了讓自己能補充營養，他每晚都按摩自己的胸部，然後想著能產乳給自己吃的時候，史蒂夫就決定，將來無論發生任何事，他不會放開這個如此心愛的存在。

於是，那份執著而複雜的情與慾就此被解放，並在巴奇的哺育下成長茁壯，如今，已成為史蒂夫本身的一部分，無法切割、無法分離。

巴奇的幸福依然是史蒂夫最大的盼望，但同時他也絕不允許那份幸福是與自己以外的人共享，在史蒂夫飲下第一口來自巴奇的乳汁時、在史蒂夫用自身貫穿巴奇時、在史蒂夫從實驗台上救下巴奇時，史蒂夫的內心裡都充滿了狂喜－－因為，他可以確切感受到，巴奇是只屬於自己的。

就像現在，從巴奇豐厚的雙乳內，只為了自己而湧出的奶水，就是最好的證據。

滿心歡喜地想著，史蒂夫低下了頭毫不客氣地大口吸吮著有一段時間沒能好好享用的甜美汁液。

這可是巴奇只為了自己而產出的奶水，他可得細細品嘗。

還有，不只是吃奶，因為諸多原因他已經忍了很久沒有碰觸巴奇了，現在他一定要好好地操個痛快。

於是一邊交替吸著巴奇的奶，史蒂夫的右手不安分地往巴奇的下身邁進。

「唔嗯……啊……嗯……啊……！？」

，史蒂夫的右手不知何時覆上了他的股間，並拉下了拉鍊，握住了巴奇早已硬挺的性器。

直接的刺激帶來了猛烈的快感，巴奇身子一軟，差點就要往後倒下，還好史蒂夫眼明手快地將他擁入了懷中，然後一個施力，將巴奇壓到了床上。

兩人喘息著，兩對盪漾著情慾的眼眸互相凝視著，巴奇蠕動著嘴唇用他那因情潮而濕潤的低軟嗓音，像是很開心似地瞇起了雙眼，輕輕呼喚著。

「……史蒂夫……」

柔情與激情同時在史蒂夫心中湧現，情不自禁地捧起了巴奇又紅又燙的臉頰，史蒂夫慢慢低頭，吻上了那對紅潤濕熱的柔軟唇瓣。

睽違已久的親吻，帶著熟悉的甜美奶香，隨著兩片舌肉彼此激烈的交纏，在雙方口中蔓延開來，陣陣酥麻的朦朧快感讓巴奇的腦袋熱烘烘的，直到史蒂夫一口氣就將兩根手指插入了巴奇的後穴內。

「啊嗚！」

下身突然襲來的異物感讓沉溺於快樂中的巴奇睜大了雙眼，失聲痛呼。

由於沒有任何潤滑，突然被捅開來的撕裂感讓巴奇疼得不得了，而史蒂夫還在深入，盡管史蒂夫同時也在撫慰著巴奇的陰莖，但感受到的疼痛遠遠大於快感的巴奇忍不住出聲阻止。

「等……等一下……史蒂夫……」

雖然停止了入侵，但史蒂夫並沒有抽出手指，只是抬起了頭，無言地望著巴奇，臉上表情像是在問為什麼，又像是在迫切期待。

看著史蒂夫這樣的表情，巴奇心都軟了，胸口發脹，怎麼也說不出拒絕的話語，只好吞了吞口水，紅著雙眼笑著說：「……輕一點……輕一點就好……」

然後閉上眼睛，雙手揪住了床單，喘了幾口氣，盡可能地放鬆自己緊繃的身軀，好讓史蒂夫得以順利侵犯自己。

不過感覺得出來巴奇不太舒服的史蒂夫抽出了手指，沾了一些巴奇胸前溢出的奶後，再度將手指抵上了臀縫間因緊張而抽搐的小洞，慢慢按壓，直到巴奇不再那麼緊張僵硬，他才再次推開了巴奇緊實的肉壁。

「嗯……」

比起剛才的魯莽，史蒂夫現在的指姦稍微沒那麼難受，但還是讓巴奇仰起頭，從鼻子裡發出了一聲壓抑的悶哼。

有一段時間沒被侵入過的甬道又緊又熱，史蒂夫光是想像自己的陰莖埋在裡面的感受就差點射了出來，咬牙忍著想馬上就抽出手指分開巴奇的雙腿，狠狠幹進去的衝動，史蒂夫擺動著手指在巴奇的腸道內擴張。

不只是擴張，史蒂夫也不忘套弄著巴奇的陰莖，並不時將嘴在巴奇的唇跟乳頭間遊蕩，在一番努力之後，感到巴奇原本乾澀的內部，開始濕潤了起來，肉壁也變得相當柔軟，史蒂夫加快了套弄的速度，直到巴奇尖叫著射在自己手中，他才將手指抽出了因高潮而不住痙攣的肉洞。

餘韻未退的巴奇閉著雙眼攤在床上喘息著，任由史蒂夫分開自己的雙腳，抱起自己的腰，但是當感覺到火熱的硬物抵在自己收縮的入口處時，比起記憶中大上許多的存在感讓他忍不住睜開了雙眼。

「……我說史蒂夫……你的傢伙本來就那麼大嗎？」

難以置信地看著抵在自己穴口皺摺處的龐然巨物，巴奇的聲音甚至有些顫抖。

「是嗎？」低頭看向自己高聳的性器，史蒂夫偏過了頭，「我自己倒沒特別注意過。」

他可從來沒見過這麼粗長的肉棒。

盯著史蒂夫堪稱凶器的陰莖，以及自己狹小的洞口，巴奇冷汗直流，身體也不自覺緊繃顫抖了起來。

過去瘦弱如豆芽的史蒂夫，性器就已經相當可觀，每次巴奇都要花上不少一番功夫才能順利吞下，現在的史蒂夫不只是身材變得健壯，連小兄弟也成長了不少，巴奇甚至無法想像，這真的可以捅進自己體內嗎？搞不好肚子都會被頂破了。

「巴奇……」

可是，當史蒂夫一臉興奮期待地用龜頭摩擦著穴口，並且低聲呼喚著自己的名字時，巴奇就無法不點頭答應史蒂夫的任何要求。

為了避免到時候會發出尖叫，巴奇將手伸到自己嘴邊，然後點了點頭。

「……好……進來吧……」

在巴奇鼓起勇氣開口的下一瞬間，史蒂夫就抓著他的腰，往前用力一頂，撞開了狹小緊緻的穴口，狠狠地操進了巴奇的體內。

「嗚……啊……！」

彷彿內臟都被撕裂般的壓迫感猛烈襲來，巴奇繃緊了身子，雙目圓睜，淚水從失焦的眼眸中落下，滑過眼角，在床單上留下了深色的水漬。

－－老天，這實在太疼了。

因疼痛而不住收縮的穴肉緊緊咬著史蒂夫，但史蒂夫卻依然堅定地往內推進，巴奇只能大口呼吸，想辦法放鬆自己，好讓史蒂夫能完全進來。

不知過了多久，史蒂夫才將自身完全收納進那處濕熱緊實的肉洞內，強烈的快感令他頭皮發麻，於是低頭吻上了巴奇的唇後，就緊抱著巴奇，擺動著腰臀，開始大力抽插了起來。

「唔唔……嗯……嗯！」

被史蒂夫操得頭昏眼花的巴奇，雖然怕史蒂夫擔心很想忍著，但當史蒂夫往深處頂弄時的刺激跟脹痛還是讓巴奇的淚水不斷湧出。

但，如果史蒂夫希望從他身上得到快樂，那麼他就會忍著疼痛，將自己所有能夠付出的一切，通通奉獻給史蒂夫。

當疼痛麻木後，取而代之的是難以承受的快感，從不斷被頂撞的內部，以及不斷被吸吮按揉的雙乳傳來，身軀隨著史蒂夫的抽插激烈搖晃，由於脹奶，巴奇原本富有彈性的結實胸膛現在就如同熟透的蜜桃般，酥軟飽滿，並一股一股地噴濺著奶水，將他們彼此相貼的胸膛弄得濕搭搭。

快感來得猛烈，在史蒂夫頂入最深處並將精液釋放在腹內時，巴奇也跟著達到了高潮。

激烈喘息著的兩人，依然熱烈地吻著彼此，直到熱潮慢慢散去，史蒂夫抱起了巴奇，用自己脫下的上衣替他擦拭身上各種體液。

閉著雙眼享受著史蒂夫的溫柔體貼，巴奇只覺得自己很幸福很滿足。

他想，等到戰爭結束，他跟史蒂夫可以一起平安回到布魯克林，然後如果史蒂夫願意，他想跟他住在一起，也許會養隻狗，貓也也不錯。

然後，也許等到很老很老的時候，他會跟史蒂夫一起聊起今天的事，然後看著他的笑容，闔上雙眼。

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

但是，在那輛火車上，巴奇最後看見的，是史蒂夫絕望的臉。

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

 

沒有巴奇存在的世界，沒有任何存在的價值。

墜落的飛機中，史蒂夫看著迎面而來的水面，露出了笑容。

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

美國隊長的衣冠葬禮上，沒有他最要好朋友的身影。

法斯沃看著國旗蓋在沒有裝著史蒂夫的棺材上，不知為何，突然想起了巴奇，以及史蒂夫總是注視著巴奇的眼神。

「……也許，對羅傑斯隊長來說，就算是整個世界，都沒有你一個人來得重要吧。」

對空發射的禮炮聲中，法斯沃向不在這裡的巴奇所低語的感慨，沒有傳到任何人的耳裡。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ……？

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

七十多年後，在那座母艦上與任務對峙的冬兵，在史蒂夫被自己打傷時，胸部居然感到了一陣奇妙的脹麻，又刺又熱，於是一個失手被史蒂夫抓住帶回家。

之後記憶不很鮮明的冬冬跟史蒂夫同居了一陣子後，發現自己不知道為什麼只要聽到史蒂夫咳嗽或是表現出不舒服的模樣時胸部就會脹脹的，還會分泌出甜甜的乳白色液體，於是困惑地跑去問史蒂夫，然後……

 

 

 

 

可憐的巴奇。

從背後擁著巴奇，史蒂夫凝視著他那哭腫的臉，在心裡想。

他不會放開巴奇，永遠不會。

 

 

 

 

~~史蒂夫：我心好痛，要吃巴奇的ㄋㄟㄋㄟ才會好（~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天是801也是081（おっぱい）ㄋㄟㄋㄟ日（）必須要讓史蒂夫吃巴奇的ㄋㄟㄋㄟ！（雖然還沒吃到！（咦
> 
> 延續上一篇的設定，有非雙性非ABO非改造的正常男性產乳描述，還請避雷。
> 
> 黑豹彩蛋後復三前，瓦干達草原上的巴奇一個人在家看著星空想史蒂夫，想著想著就……
> 
> （關於盾冬在瓦干達的居家環境可參考[這篇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726984)）

＿＿＿

 

 

滿天星空下，獨自坐在屋前的長椅上的巴奇，望著眼前無邊無際的廣闊草原，微風輕輕吹撫著巴奇隨意披散的及肩長髮，帶來了些許涼意。

瓦干達的夏季雖炎熱，跟高樓林立的都市叢林相比，倒是多了幾分乾爽，卻也讓一個人的夜晚，更加顯得寂涼。

由於柴火會照耀出他的形單影隻，因此史蒂夫不在家的夜晚，巴奇不太會生火，通常是趁著天還亮時就吃完晚餐，然後在黑夜中望著星空發呆。

沒有光害的非洲草原上，月亮還未升起，可以非常清楚地望見畫過天際的整片銀河，璀璨的星光讓巴奇想起了史蒂夫。

其實，無時無刻的日常生活中，巴奇總會在不經意間，想到史蒂夫。

明明過去有好幾年的時光，他都獨自在外流浪，理應習慣了孤單。但在有了新的朋友，以及一個安全舒適的家，等同於重獲新生後的現在，巴奇卻比過去獨自在外流浪的時候還要更加思念著史蒂夫。

特別是像現在這樣，想起史蒂夫在家時，是怎麼坐在自己身旁，一轉過頭去，卻空無一人的時候，心中最是寂寥。

怔怔地望了一會黑暗，巴奇低下了頭，將視線移到自己的右手掌，握起又鬆開、鬆開又握起，輕輕咬住了下唇。

再度抬起頭，圍繞著銀河的夏季大三角中，最耀眼的天鷹座α跟天琴座α隔著銀河遙遙相望的模樣讓巴奇想起，之前有一次史蒂夫回來，舒莉跟帝查拉也來作客的晚上，四人一起在外頭用晚餐時，舒莉講起一個久遠的中國神話。

在中國，天鷹座α跟天琴座α分別被稱為牛郎與織女，而天鷹座α的伴星河鼓一和河鼓三則是他們的孩子，他們因為太過相愛，被硬生生分離到銀河的兩端，只有在七月七日那天才能再會。

而在身為西方人的巴奇他們比較熟悉的希臘神話中，天琴座α就是那個下冥府尋找愛妻歐莉蒂絲的奧菲斯的豎琴，天鷹座α則是豎琴的炳。

在婚禮上目睹愛妻慘死後奧菲斯不顧一切去到冥府，好不容易感動冥王，得以帶回歐莉蒂絲，卻因自己難以抑止內心思念而回頭，結果兩度失去愛妻的奧菲斯，在悲痛欲絕中遊蕩，被酒神的信徒四分五裂，而他被砍下並拋入河流中的頭顱，依然聲聲呼喚著愛妻之名。

無論是東西方，不管叫做何種名字，關於這兩顆星的故事不約而同都是明明相愛至深卻因命運的捉弄而以悲劇收場。

就好像自己跟史蒂夫，即使很早以前就已相愛，卻在命運洶湧波濤下，一起漂流到了這裡，卻又不得不相隔遙遠。

也許世界上真有什麼是不過人們再怎麼努力，卻始終無法與之抗衡的力量存在。

然而，即使命運是如此殘酷，巴奇還是抱持著感謝。至少，他已不用再擔心自己會去傷害到別人，能夠在這裡過著安穩平靜的生活。

如今巴奇對於所有一切都已淡然處之，內心唯一的牽掛只有史蒂夫。

儘管巴奇很想陪在史蒂夫身旁，跟他一起出生入死，但是，只剩下一隻手的自己，在戰場上恐怕只會拖累他。

因為知道史蒂夫會難過，所以巴奇從未對任何人說過，要不是為了史蒂夫，當年逐漸恢復記憶時，那些可怕的過往一度讓他動過結束自己生命的念頭。

有一次，巴奇在鮮血淋漓的噩夢中驚醒後，狂亂中甚至取出了藏在枕頭下的COP 357手槍，抵在自己的太陽穴上。

然而，正當他想要扣動板機時，眼前卻浮現起了史蒂夫的臉，從在母艦上對峙時，一直到孩童時代，不斷閃過巴奇的眼前，讓他無法動手，

要是自己死了，史蒂夫一定會很傷心，這個念頭讓巴奇最終還是放下了槍，選擇了背負深沉的罪惡感及痛苦的後遺症活下去。

更何況，自從再度重逢後，史蒂夫已經為了自己犧牲了太多，他不能讓史蒂夫連自己都失去。

因此自己能為史蒂夫做的，就是將自己照顧好，好讓他在外頭戰鬥時可以放心，回到家來又能放鬆身心好好休息。

抬頭仰望著星空，巴奇心中想的全是史蒂夫。

不知道史蒂夫現在正在做什麼？是不是也在同一片天空下，看著同樣的銀河？

想著想著，巴奇忽然感到自己的胸口慢慢開始悶悶地發脹，並且有股奇妙的酸疼伴隨著熱流逐漸匯聚在乳頭處，察覺到這一點，巴奇連忙站起身。

低下頭，只見胸前兩旁已隱約出現深色水漬，並慢慢擴散，即使沒有任何人在這，巴奇的臉還是因羞恥而發燙，慌慌張張地奔回家裡。

栓起家門，跑回臥室內，連房門都關起後，巴奇才脫下紅色長袍，全身赤裸地坐在床上。

不用點起油燈或蠟燭，巴奇早已適應黑暗的眼睛就能清楚看見，自己的胸前兩旁原本平坦的乳頭連乳暈處都鼓脹起來，堅挺的肉粒上頭分泌出乳白色汁液，一點一點滲出的乳汁往下流淌的景象，不禁羞紅了臉。

是的，巴奇有個羞於告人的，除了巴奇自己以外，只有史蒂夫才知道的秘密－－巴奇雖然身為男性卻會產乳，而且只要想到史蒂夫，不需任何外力，他的胸脯就會自動脹奶。

雖然最一開始，會變成這種特殊體質是源於巴奇自己太想照顧史蒂夫的心理影響下造成的生理變化，但會演變成現在這樣，只是想到史蒂夫就會自動脹奶的糟糕身體，很大部分都是因為史蒂夫。

自從巴奇甦醒後，只要史蒂夫在家，一定會吸巴奇的奶，最少早上一次、晚上一次，往往吸著吸著就忍不住做了起來。

而且史蒂夫在吸奶之前總是喜歡先用手把玩一番，再用唇舌細細挑弄，搞得巴奇別說還沒被史蒂夫插入，有時甚至連陰莖都不需要碰到，光是被史蒂夫玩弄乳頭就能夠達到高潮。

結果常常最後兩人總是以巴奇屁股裡插著史蒂夫的肉棒，史蒂夫嘴裡含著巴奇的乳頭，這種淫亂又糟糕的姿勢入睡。

說老實話，巴奇絕不是討厭餵史蒂夫奶吃，事實上看著史蒂夫如此美味似地大口吃著自己的奶，巴奇是非常心滿意足的。

巴奇困擾的是，就算史蒂夫不在身旁，只要想到他，就會自動泌乳的這副身體。

猶豫了一會，滿臉通紅的巴奇還是將床頭櫃上的馬克杯取過，然後將自己的乳頭對準杯口。

蹙起眉心瞪著自己不斷滲出乳汁的突起，巴奇略帶遲疑的將右手伸過去，輕輕捏住乳尖的瞬間，一股電流迅速從該處直竄過全身，讓巴奇忍不住全身一顫，抿住雙唇，嘆出一聲飽含情慾的溫熱嘆息。

「嗯……」

巴奇的乳頭本來就十分敏感，在這一年與史蒂夫的接觸中，更是被調教成幾乎只要一碰就會渾身酥軟的地步。

而且，由於史蒂夫時常一邊吃奶一邊幹他，所以猶如條件反射，當巴奇打算將奶水從發脹的乳房中擠出，就會想起史蒂夫是怎麼一邊吸吮著他的乳頭，一邊用他那根粗熱的肉棒大力地往內頂弄。

但是巴奇總得處理不斷滲乳的胸脯，不然脹得發疼不說，還會弄髒衣物、地板或床單。

所以他只能咬著牙忍耐著每次擠壓乳頭時的酥麻快感，努力將自己的奶擠進杯子裡，但是對肉體過分敏感的巴奇來說這實在很困難－－他的陰莖已經勃起，而後穴也因渴求著被侵犯而收縮，甚至有些液體從中緩緩流出，沾濕了床單。

巴奇不禁有些想哭，他的肉體不知不覺間已成了如此淫亂，只因想起了史蒂夫，就自動為了被他幹而做好了準備。

最糟糕的是，巴奇並不覺得被史蒂夫幹有什麼不好，而且此時，他只想要讓史蒂夫狠狠地貫穿自己。

然而，此刻史蒂夫並不在身邊，巴奇只能想辦法自我緩解體內這份洶湧的情慾。

狂熱的情潮讓巴奇再也按耐不住來自內部的渴望，顫抖著將裝了不少奶的馬克杯放回床頭櫃上，往後躺下靠在枕頭上，張開雙腿，右手深入股間，試著撫慰自己的陰莖。

但是，套弄了一會後，巴奇總覺得不夠，於是咬了咬牙，終於還是將手指往那處不住收縮的濕熱小洞內探入。

「嗚……」

異物感讓巴奇發出了一聲嗚咽，咬住了下唇，做了個深呼吸之後，將手指往更深處推入，直至那處最敏感的部位，突如其來的強烈快感讓巴奇身軀一震。

「啊……！」

盡管自己的手指完全比不上被史蒂夫粗熱肉棒侵犯的快樂，少了一隻手的自己也無法像史蒂夫那樣一邊頂撞後穴一邊玩弄乳頭，但是怎麼說也都比只套弄陰莖來得舒爽，酥酥麻麻的快感讓巴奇不禁加快了手指抽插的速度。

越來越強烈的快感下，巴奇閉上了雙眼，幻想著自己正在被史蒂夫猛力操幹，在內外的刺激下，全身因難耐的快樂而抽搐著的巴奇嘴裡不斷喃喃囈語。

「史蒂夫……史蒂夫……嗚……史蒂夫……！」

終於，在被幻想中的史蒂夫內射的同時，巴奇也達到了高潮，乳頭跟陰莖也同時噴濺出乳白色的汁液，沾染上巴奇泛紅發燙的肌膚。

沉浸在高潮過後的歡愉餘韻中，巴奇全身癱在床上，閉著雙眼，大口喘著氣。

「……巴奇……」

當史蒂夫那因情慾而低啞的呼喚著自己的聲音傳入耳裡時，巴奇整個腦袋因極度羞恥而一片空白。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

那麼說起來銀河又被叫做乳環（Milky Way）呢，於是，接下來該讓史蒂夫吃白狼媽媽的ㄋㄟㄋㄟ了（


End file.
